csofandomcom-20200223-history
Banshee
Banshee is a new female zombie introduced during Zombie: The Hero: The Origins patch in Counter-Strike Online. Background No one has ever seen the Banshee before, there was only an ancient rumor about her. According to the rumor, the Banshee was a witch zombie that was put to death by leading the heathen group. It uses witchcraft to create confusion and has the ability to capture a target from long distances. It has ordinary abilities as a zombie, but it has two useful skills to be used as a long distance attack. *Pulling: Unleashes a flock of bats to a targeted human to attract them to the Banshee. *Confusion or Chaos: Throw a grenade at the targeted human. Once exploded, the humans in the area will see all zombies are humans (default skins) for 5 seconds. Overview Banshee can be purchased via Pain Dominator set, which also purchases Bloody Blade skill for human. The Banshee has 2 skills: #Summons a flock of bats towards the targeted human to force them to the Banshee. This technique can be used again after cooldown and has limited range to do it. It can be used by pressing the G key by default. The flock of bats will begin to fall as it travels. This skill is called "Pulling". #Banshees are able to disguise themselves as a human player and they can sneak up into a camping spot. Care must be taken so as to not be in a Voodoo Zombie's healing range, as the healing sign that shows up is a dead giveaway. This technique expires in several seconds and can be used again after cooldown. The key to active this skill is the number 5 button. This skill is called "Chaos" or "Confusion". Disadvantage *Cannot use pulling skill when you are in a crouching status. *Low knockback resistance *Due to design of the hitbox of this zombie it is very easy to perform a headshot Gameplay Tactics: *Use the Pulling skill to pull the humans which has the strongest weapon. Perfectly useful to take out Hero and Heroine. *Use the Confusion skill to make the humans as they thought the zombies were humans. *When using the pulling skill aim little upward from target as the bat will fly downward in range Counters: *When you see the Banshee zombie is standing there, it indicates it may using Pulling skill. Shoot it tempoarily to make it retreat. *If you see a human but if he/she doesn't wield a gun, it indicates he/she is a zombie chasing you. *Confused humans will see different models, even the female skins are also transformed into default male models for temporary. *Banshee has a delay time while using the bat pulling skill, so please always take attention on banshee when it is standing there and looking for targets. *When you see a teammate is pulled by a banshee, be sure bring your precious knives(nata, skull9)to kill it immediately because she can't wandering around or infect you! Events Singapore/Malaysia This class was released alongside with Stamper, Requiem, Rest and Salamander on May 23, 2012. Indonesia This class was released alongside with Stamper, Requiem, Rest, Fernando and Blair on July 23, 2012. Trivia *Banshee was standing behind Blair after she got herself smacked away from Stamper, then banshee pulled her off screen via flocks of bats. *The Banshee has a direct relationship with Kate. It is possible that she was one of Kate's family members in the past. *The selection icon shows a Banshee with the background of Requiem map. *After purchasing banshee, the player will also receive the ability Bloody Blade similar to Brutal Slayer set. *Banshee is the first playable zombie that has 2 abilities available.The second one is Sting Finger and Venom Guard *When the player become the host Banshee , the view model still show the origin Banshee view model. *In CSO Indonesia version , Banshee pulling skill was mistaken as "Pooling". *In Zombie: The Union, Banshee has 800 health points (1300 with Strong Life Power), Making it the weakest zombie, alongside with Light Zombie in Zombie: The Union. *In Zombie: The Union, instead of pulling the enemy closer to it, the Pulling ability will damage the enemy, same with Confusion ability. *While using the Pulling ability, Banshee will not be able to move until the skill lasts. So many people will try to knife the Banshee player until the skill finished. Gallery File:Witchzb_viewmodel.png|View model File:Witchzb_stab.png|Stabbing the heart File:Witchzb_skill.png|Using skills File:Witchzb_zombiebomb.png|Wielding Zombie Grenade File:Witchzb_zombiebomb_pullpin.png|Ditto, pullpin banshee.png|Host (left) and Origin (right) banshees 2012010914354025273.jpg|Poster 1106281812d24debcabde0179c.jpg|Ditto U4511P115DT20110706101346.jpg|Ditto U4511P115DT20110706101317.jpg|Ditto asdasd.jpg|Origin and Host model wawad.jpg|Origin (Left) and Host (Right) File:Bat_witch.png|Banshee's bat 25.png|Buy icon Bashee&Stamper.jpg|Promotional poster 472400_380927405279126_1710627565_o.jpg|SG/MY version introduction with Stamper Origin File:Witchzb_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Witchzb_origin_idle.png|Idle model File:Witchzb_origin_skill.png|Using skill File:Witchzb_origin_hitbox.png|Hitbox File:Zb_random.png|Random zombie selection Host File:Witchzb_host_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Witchzb_host_idle.png|Idle model File:Witchzb_host_skill.png|Using skill File:Witchzb_host_hitbox.png|Hitbox Category:Zombies Category:Factions